justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SonGotan25/Just Dance: Best Hits (Fanmade Recopilation game)
, , , |publisher=Ubisoft |genre=Dance, Rhythm, Party |ratings=PEGI 3, E10+, 0+, L, G, O+, ALL, 0 |preceded by= }} THIS IS FANMADE Just Dance Best Hits is part of the Just Dance video game series published by Ubisoft. The game includes 50 songs from the main series, the japanese series and the chinese series. Gameplay & Features * ''Just Dance'' Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with games released after Just Dance 2016) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * '''Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all consoles including PC and Nintendo Switch. * Dance Mashup (Called Remix in the Switch Version) ' ** Mashups return from ''Just Dance 2017 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015,Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017!! * '''You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Platinum. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. Tracklist Alternate Routines Mashups (Remix in the Switch Version) Playlists (Only for the Switch Version) Menus Xbox ONE, PS4, Wii U & PC Menu1JDBH.png Menu2JDBH.png Menu3.png Menu4.png Menu5.png Menu6.png Menu7.png Menu8.png Menu9JDBH.png Menu-10.png Menu-11.png Menu 12.png Menu 13.png Menu 14.png Menu 15.png Menu16.png Menu17.png Menu18JDBH.png Menu19JDBH.png Menu20.png Menu21.png Menu22.png Menu23.png Menu24.png Menu25.png Menu26.png Menu27.png Menu28.png Menu29.png Menu30.png Menu31.png Menu32.png Menu33.png Menu34.png Menu35.png Menu36.png Menu37.png Menu38.png Menu39.png Menu40.png Menu41.png Menu42.png Menu43.png Menu44.png Menu45.png Menu46.png Menu47.png Menu48.png Menu49.png Menu50.png Menu51.png Menu52.png Menu53.png Menu54.png Menu55.png Menu56.png Menu57.png Menu58.png Menu59.png Menu60.png Menu61.png Menu62.png Menu63.png Menu64.png Menu65.png Menu66.png Switch MenuSwitch1.png MenuSwitch2.png MenuSwitch3.png MenuSwitch4.png MenuSwitch5.png MenuSwitch6.png MenuSwitch7.png MenuSwitch8.png MenuSwitch9.png MenuSwitch10.png MenuSwitch11.png MenuSwitch12.png MenuSwitch13.png MenuSwitch14.png MenuSwitch15.png MenuSwitch16.png MenuSwitch17.png MenuSwitch18.png MenuSwitch19.png MenuSwitch20.png MenuSwitch21.png MenuSwitch22.png MenuSwitch23.png MenuSwitch24.png MenuSwitch25.png MenuSwitch26.png MenuSwitch27.png MenuSwitch28.png MenuSwitch29.png MenuSwitch30.png MenuSwitch31.png MenuSwitch32.png MenuSwitch33.png MenuSwitch34.png MenuSwitch35.png MenuSwitch36.png MenuSwitch37.png MenuSwitch38.png MenuSwitch39.png MenuSwitch40.png MenuSwitch41.png MenuSwitch42.png MenuSwitch43.png MenuSwitch44.png MenuSwitch45.png MenuSwitch46.png MenuSwitch47.png MenuSwitch48.png MenuSwitch49.png MenuSwitch50.png MenuSwitch51.png MenuSwitch52.png MenuSwitch53.png MenuSwitch54.png MenuSwitch55.png MenuSwitch56.png MenuSwitch57.png MenuSwitch58.png MenuSwitch59.png MenuSwitch60.png MenuSwitch61.png MenuSwitch62.png Others Start Menu.png|Start Menu Playlists.png|Old Playlists Menu PlaylistsUpdated.png|Playlists Menu Updated Trivia '-In the Switch Version, Mashups are called Remix, and they are treatened like Alternate versions.' '-In the early development, the Switch menu was going to be like the JD2017 menu.' '-In the Switch Version, there were going to be monthly packs of 5 songs, but it was replaced with JD Infinity, a system similar to Unlimited.' Credits Credits to SatoTheSientist101 for the menu template. Category:Blog posts